


David Dobrik Fics

by Xoxo_Sadie21



Category: VlogSquad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, i never have control over that shit anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21
Summary: last part to this fic! i loved writing this and i love david ok i'll go now





	1. A Heart Interrupted(Part 1)

“You’re such a fucking asshole, David!”

“Oh, good one, (Name)! How so very childish of you!” His words carried out from behind you, the cacophonous timbre of his voice echoing off the walls. “You know, at least I’m not some selfish, indecisive brat!“

The insult made you want to stop and turn around, to tell him that it wasn’t true. But your feet were on the path to your shared bedroom, to pack some of your things into a duffle bag because you sure as hell weren’t going to sleep in his bed—not when he was like this.  

You pushed your way through the door that led into the bedroom, and immediately you walked over to grab your black duffle bag, eyes watering at the thought of this possibly being the last moment you had with him. And even in your delirious state—the state that made you seem like you were an entirely different person—you knew you would have troubles sleeping without him by your side tonight.  

The insult he threw at you was childish, no doubt, but you were too focused on getting as much of your things into the bag. You didn’t stop, not even when David barged in, his movements meek and yet he was enraged.  

“Where are you going? You have nowhere to go!”

At that, you stopped. There was this large part of you that was slowly breaking away, crumbling to the ground, shattering like glass.  

With a lingering thought, you turned around so fast that it was enough to give you whiplash. The tears flowed more freely now that you could see his face, and as you watched it drop from the sight of you so broken. You watched as it was almost an instinct to lurch forward, to comfort you, but he stopped himself—with very little restraint.  

“I’m sorry.” His bottom lip quivered, a clear sign that he knew he fucked up.  

“No,” you shrugged, eyes narrowed. “I guess I am selfish. I’m so selfish that I only want to keep you to myself—I’m so selfish to not want a camera in my face every five fucking minutes.” When your voice raised at the end, he flinched uncomfortably. You only added more fuel to the flames. “If that bothers you so much, David, then why don’t you just let me go?”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he made a move to touch you, but you held your breath and stepped out of his reach. The action itself caused his heart to ache, the pain, the reality of it all was almost unbearable. “(Name), I don’t want you to go, okay? Let’s just… we’ll stay in tonight, alright? Just you and me.”  

You took a laboring breath, and then blinked back the harsh sting of tears. “I don’t want to be here right now,”  _Lie_. “I need to be away from you.”  _No, I don’t._

“No. Please don’t.” He pleaded as you tried to step around him.  

“Move out of my way, David.”  _Stay there._  

He hesitated.  

“Now.” _Don’t you dare_.  

And when he took that step to the side with the utter look of defeat as his head hung low, your heart dropped down to the pit of your stomach.  

No, no, no, no, no,  _ **no**_ –

“If that’s what you really want.” He avoided your eyes, purposely looking down at the ground while the tears cascaded down his cheeks. A sniffle, “You know I would never break your trust, or make you feel uncomfortable in any way.”  

A lump formed in your throat, your eyes, your shoulders, your head felt heavy. Everything felt like it was closing, closing, shrinking—but you shook your head and cleared your throat.  

It had to come down to this somehow, right? There wasn’t a day that went by where you didn’t question the end of it—where you didn’t have nightmares about leaving his side for good. You thought the same about Liza when she was with David, and they truly seemed unstoppable, unbreakable, invincible. It literally seemed like nothing could tear them apart, but when you found out about the breakup everything just felt unreal.  

You should have known.  

There was this pact you had made with yourself all those years ago, way before meeting David, way before anything. You vowed to never let someone have that sort of power over you, the type of power to make you crumble to your knees and give another person the ability to take control over you. To give away your vulnerability and have that person turn it into something of their own, something they would have to keep safe and locked up, but unknowingly of where the key would end.  

You had to give that person your trust.  

David had your trust and you knew he always would.  

There were times when you thought he was this otherworldly being, that he wasn’t born on Earth. It was all because of how chivalrous he was with you, with everybody.  

And he never did it for the fame, he never had the strength to simply stop caring about everyone. 

Sometimes you weren’t even sure that a woman like you could have the heart of a man so selfless and willing. 

An eternal battle happened within your mind, but the pain sprung to life in your chest. It ached, throbbed, pinched, boiled. What was there to do? You wanted to prove a point, you wanted to show him that you weren’t selfish enough to stay, that you were your own body, you had control over yourself, but you knew that it was a lie. David had become such a huge part of your life that if you even thought about having to spend an hour without him you would collapse. So, perhaps he was your literal lifeline, the limbs connecting to you and keeping you whole. Perhaps he was the greatest thing that has ever happened to you, and perhaps you were, beyond shadow of doubt, hopelessly in love with him. 

For a single moment, you wanted to be wrong. 

You wanted to pretend that he was just a pigment of your imagination, that this was all just some sick fantasy of yours and that you’ve been imagining it all. But you knew it for the worse, you knew you weren’t living a dream, and you sure as hell knew that there was no way you could stop feeling this way about him. 

You were bound to him; body and soul.

You clutched onto the strap of your bag, fingers curling rigidly and so much to the point where your knuckles were turning white. The lump in your throat taunted you, reminding you that this could be the last time you saw him. 

You weren’t like Trish and Jason— they were  _inseparable_. 

A short and vivid memory flashed through your head, and suddenly you remembered just how inseparable you and David used to be. There was a time when your friendship couldn’t be broken, when it was anything but intimate and you were just glad to be in his presence. 

Those memories were slowly fading like the light from his brown eyes. 

You watched him silently, the only sound was of your breathing; his labored and sporadic, and yours weak. The tears were falling— traveling down his cheeks, his quivering lips, his chin. Oh, the agony on his face hurt possibly more than any physical pain you have ever endured. 

And you’ve  _known_ pain; it was a lifelong friend of yours. 

Without a word, you brushed past him, face twisting into anguish. His footfalls gradually become more evident the closer you neared the door. He was going to follow you, of course he was. David was a stubborn man. 

**_You’ll come back. You always do._ **

Another sniffle among the internal chaos of your mind, “Where are you going to go?” 

“I don’t know.” You breathed out, chest constricting, mouth dry. Turning around, you come face-to-face with the source and cause of your affliction. “I can call Em.” 

_Yeah, you would call Emma. Emma would know what to do._

He wiped heedlessly at his cheeks, the droplets collecting then falling and no matter how times he swished them away, more chased right after. It was an endless flow with not knowing when the aching would cease. 

“Don’t stay gone too long,” he whispered, broken. “I don’t want to know what would happen if you didn’t come back.” 

It was then that you knew. 

He was just as broken as you were. 

“Maybe.” 

With that, you walked out into the pouring rain and never looked back.


	2. A Heart Mended(Part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part to this fic! i loved writing this and i love david ok i'll go now

His eyes were playful, wide and wild, and filled to the brink with a happiness only a child could have. Those eyes, brown and lovely and everything you’ve ever known stare right back at you. But they were younger, livelier and more innocent.  

_Promise me that nothing will separate us._

You held his hand, little chubby fingers interlaced through his, and then you gave him a smile. You felt that gesture was a good enough response, but his fingers tightened around yours and you were obligated— not by him, not by anyone— but from your soul to speak. 

_I promise._

_Swear it._

_I swear._

He smiled that cheeky, boyish smile of his, his brown eyes brighter than anything your ten-year-old self had seen. 

This was your first meeting, it was the day you had to continue to remind yourself of the pact you had made months before when your parents split up. It was what you chanted in your head the very second he pulled you into his arms and practically burrowed his face into the crook of your neck. 

Nothing would be the same after that day. 

-

-

-

“(Name).”

Someone nudged your shoulder and you groaned, rolling over and into the pillow fort you had snuggled into last night. The entire area around you was warm and comfy and you never wanted to leave this place.

“(Name), you need to wake up. David hasn’t stopped calling after finding out you came here last night.” 

At that, you lifted your head up and stared at the insistent eyes of one of your close friends. Her eyes were wide, and if you looked hard enough, you’d be able to see the utter vexation in them. 

But that didn’t stop you from sitting all the way up, your own eyes just as wide. “ _How did he find out, Emma?_ ” You carefully eyed her, your words coming out slow and calculated as if you were in suspicion of the who the culprit might have been. 

She gulped and stepped back, “Okay, look. You can’t be upset with me, you know what happens when I get put in the middle of situations like these. I freak out and I lying isn’t exactly my thing, alright?” 

“I didn’t ask you to  _lie_ , just stall.” You grumbled, throwing your hands up to rub at your face. Lethargy filled you to the core. You knew that not even a peaceful sleep could soothe the ache in your chest or erase the images of his broken expression as you walked away. 

“I can’t even do that!” 

“Apparently.” You rolled your eyes, throwing the blankets off of yourself. Before your feet could move more than five steps away from the bed, a distant ringing echoed through the room, the house. First it had been your cellphone, and next it was Emma’s house phone then  _her_ cellphone. Your breath hitched, your mind on overload; how was he holding up? You pondered on the question, standing in the doorway that separated you from Emma’s living room and the bedroom. 

What were you going to do? You didn’t need the entirety of the social media to find out about your devastating breakup. Was it a break-up? It felt like a break-up… but somehow you felt like this wasn’t the last of it. You knew David would go to the extremes of trying to speak to you in person. Admittedly, you were shocked that he hadn’t shown up already. 

David did things for you that he wouldn’t do for anyone else. It was unforeseen. Everyone else noticed the little things he did for you, to you, with you. Everyone else knew that you were different from Liza, that you were… well— you were  _it_. 

He never hurt you, emotionally or physically. He never lied or tried to distance himself; he made it all seem so surreal. 

“(Name)?”

You turned to face her, eyes glazed over. 

“Talk to him,” she consoled in a soft voice, so soft that it was almost a whisper. “He’s hurting, you’re hurting. Just talk to him. It’ll help.” 

“I don’t know if I can, Em.” You rubbed at your eyes, feeling the exhaustion from the night before creep into your skin. Sleep was sounding even more tempting despite having just woken up from a ten-hour slumber. 

The ringing stopped. 

You exhaled. 

Emma walked over to the nightstand next to the guest bed and picked up your cellphone. With a sympathetic tilt of her head, she held it out for you to take. 

“Just try.” She reasoned with you, urging you to call him. 

“When did you become so wise?” The glint in your eyes mirrored the growing smile on her lips as you wrapped your hand around the electronic device. 

“I get it from you.” She chuckled. 

“Thanks, kiddo.” You smiled warmly at her and steadily opened up the dial pad while letting your fingertips hover over the numbers. 

Breathe. 

Breathe. 

You dialed the number, imagining them to be translucent strings that connected to his heart. Tap. Tap. Tap. Morse code. That’s what it reminded you of. A smile. His smile. 

You pressed the button and pressed the phone to your ear. 

It rang. Once, then—

“Sweetheart?” 

 _You exhaled_.  

-

-

-

Initially and after the very sporadic phone call, you knew that he would want to meet up as soon as possible. You knew what that meant. It meant he missed you, and from what you heard it sounded like he missed you utterly beyond words. Something inside of you shifted when you heard the utmost heartbreak in his voice, when you could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks as if you were standing right in front of him. 

He told you that everyone in the squad knew about the fight. You kept the instance of honest in your mind as he confessed of the reason why. He told you it was an involuntary reaction, that after you left, he felt the oncoming waves of a panic attack and when Zane called him, the words tumbled out without being able to stop. 

You forgave him. 

It was all you could think to do in that moment.  

Before he could get ahead of himself, you prevented him from driving over to see you. You didn’t think Emma needed to have the added stress on her plate. She was still in high school for crying out loud. 

You decided that you would just show up at his place given the fact you had your stuff over there as it was. He agreed with you and mentioned something about needing to force everyone to leave. You knew that everyone meant Josh and Paige; they were the ones he called when you weren’t there to comfort him. 

When Emma dropped you off, you looked over at her. She stared back, only she was glancing from the house to you with quick movements. It took everything in you not to glance at what she was glancing at. 

You knew it was David, there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that would have begged otherwise. You knew as soon as you messaged him that you were pulling up that he dropped everything and rushed to meet you outside. Despite his overbearing anxiety that clawed its way up his throat half the time, it was slightly different when it came to you. 

He told you so himself. 

“He looks like shit.” Emma said as she craned her neck to stare at you. 

“Thanks.” You sucked in a breath of air and tightened your hold on the strap, feeling as if your heart would break through your chest at the mere glance of him. 

You turned around to open the door, but stopped when she spoke again to get your attention. 

“You know, sometimes I think you love him too much.” The words were sincere, and her eyes were unwavering as she stared at you. 

You knew this was true, there was nothing to hide from this either. You loved David, and admittedly, you loved him a little more than just that. There was this pulling and tugging feeling in your gut whenever you were around him, and the knowledge that it was more than just fascination, more than lovesick— it was beyond that. Your mind went spiraling with just the thought of him holding you or touching you. 

This was a feeling greater than love. 

This was something universal. 

“Is that such a bad thing?” You whispered it back, feeling heat cloud your cheeks. 

“No,” she tilted her head. “Just an observation.” 

Emma was always the wiser, and sometimes you even wondered just how her brain worked. She was an intelligent woman, hardworking and thoughtful. She was simply beyond her years, and you never took her words for granted. 

With a waning grin, you lean forward and kiss her cheek. You pull away and smirk at her before pulling the door handle out, “Thanks, Em.” And then just like that, your eyes are focused on those of your other half. 

He stood at the opening entrance of the gate, eyes sore and red, hair unkempt and disheveled with his clothes just about as crinkled at the worry lines on his face. 

He offered you a half smile and walked over to meet you halfway. When you reached him, you stood in the middle of the driveway, a painstaking distance between the two of you. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” 

Silence. 

Your fingers tightened even more so around the strap of your bag. While your mind begged you to look away, your heart forced you to stare and examine him. The state he was in overcame yours by a long haul. The distress he was trying to hide behind that fake reassuring smile did nothing to belay your worries. It showed. If the wounded puppy dog expression was anything to come by. It was a look you hated seeing; it was something you had to experience along with him, oddly enough. When he was hurting, it took everything in you not to hurt too. When he hurt,  _you_  hurt. 

Not being able to go through much more of the silence, you opened your mouth to speak, but stopped when he suddenly had the same idea and opened his mouth as well. The synchronicity didn’t stun you because it was a reoccurring ordeal with David. Sometimes it was like you were on the same wavelengths. 

He breathed out a laugh, and at that, you couldn’t help but grin. The sound of his laughs were always so welcoming and easy, but when he laughed like that your skin tingled and your eyes lit up. 

“You go first.” 

“No,” you shook your head, gesturing for him to begin. “You go. Please.” 

He paused shortly, but you noticed the way his eyes flickered across your face for the briefest of moments before settling back onto your eyes. “Are you sure?” You nodded, smiling warmly. He exhaled with a shaky breath and fiddled with the rings on his fingers with a nervous tick. “I…I missed you. Since the moment you walked out the door. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat. You were all I thought about, and I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved. I don’t like being away from you, and I don’t like making you cry.”

Tears formed in his eyes. He looked away, embarrassed. 

“When I asked myself, what could be worse than you leaving… I came to the conclusion that nothing could be,” he looked at you, bottom lip trembling with a bitterness that plagued his mind and only his mind. “You leaving and the possibility that I might not see you again was the worst thing, (Name). Yeah, that might sound like it might belong in a story, that it’s unrealistic, too cliché, but it’s how I feel and—”

He was cut off by the crashing of your lips against his. The abrupt sensation of your lips being melded with his own caught him completely off-guard that the action itself had him rocking on his feet slightly. 

Immediately, your hands went to cup his cheeks while his hands secured themselves around your waist. He pulled you closer while simultaneously deepening the kiss because it was all he could do in that moment, it was all that made sense to him. 

You hummed, but the noise you made sounded hoarse. And soon after, a wetness touched his cheek, mingling in with his tears. 

You were crying. 

“I should’ve never walked away,” you whispered between kisses and as you bumped your nose against his. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No, no. It’s  _not_  your fault, do you hear me?” David replied, pulling back and holding your cheeks between his hands. He made sure you knew he meant it, and you knew he did. The sincerity in his eyes told you everything. “I was the prick. You did nothing wrong.”

“No, I did. I did,” you cried softly, brushing away the brown curl that flopped over his forehead. “I walked away from you.”

His eyes closed and he inhaled before they opened and focused back on you. “Promise you won’t ever leave, even when you want you, even when we are at our low. Promise me.”

“Okay,” you sniffled, wiping at your cheeks. “I promise.” 

“Swear it.” 

You smiled. 

“I swear.” 


End file.
